DARK SHADOWS
by queensong
Summary: Bella Swan is an ordinary girl leading ordinary life. That was until she started seeing the DARK SHADOWS. Little did she know that her mother, Renee, was hiding a dark secret which might lead to an annihilating MORTAL WAR between the Schattenwebers and Schattenjagers. Life is full of fake people, whom would Bella trust, WEBERS or JAGERS ?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 **A/N**

 **Hello lovely readers! Before beginning the story I would really like to thank everyone who gave this story a chance. As you know, DARK SHADOWS (twilight fanfiction), is my dream project and I will complete it, by hook or by crook (even if I die I won't forget to update the next chapter from heaven, surely the Gods and Godesses have laptops and Wi-Fi connections there….LOL)**

 **So, without any further ado, here comes the first chapter of Dark Shadows, a twilight fanfiction.**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

The sun shone brightly with its majestic golden rays in the beautiful morning sky. The clouds hung like white treasure caskets. The sky was a riot of red and golden hues with the azure sky as the background. The ocean sang in peaceful rhythm when the quiet waves hit the shore.

At a distance, near the horizon, I couldn't make out the fine line of separation between the sky and the deep sea, no matter how much I strained my eyes. The cool breeze calmed my nerves and helped me relax. Little did I know that this was the quiet before the storm.

Out of the blue, the waves started hitting the shore with such force and intensity that the rhythmic music of the ocean was now a loud noice that hurt my ears. The cool breeze transformed into a roaring storm and before I realised, I was being dragged to the depths of the ocean by an unknown and unseen force.

I shouted and yelled for help but all went in vain. My voice seemd so small that it almost vanished in the roar of the storm and waves.

I closed my eyes and was ready to accept my approaching death.

"If only I could save myself from this apocalypse." I thought...or I said it out loud...I don't know.

Only then did I feel the strong grip, holding me, loosen around my legs.

Now that I was free, I turned around and sprinted towards the shore. My breath came out in gasps. My legs were weak, my head was throbbing, my chest was aching due to the lack of required oxygen.

 _Run Bella...Run Bella..._ I thought trying to motivate myself.

But, I couldn't run very far. My legs gave way. I fell face down and my line of vision was parallel to the floor of the sandy beach.

"With this will come your end Bella..." I said to myself in angry tone. Only then did I realise that I was no more being pulled by the ocean waters.

But, this was much worse. I was being engulfed by shadows. **PITCH BLACK DARK SHADOWS.**

I was weak, to be precise, I was very very exhausted. I didn't have the minimum energy to stand up on my feet and fight against the growing shadows. The shadows swallowed me. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I was just lying there like a corpse.

For the last time, I tried to call on the top of my voice. I cried for help with all my might.

"HEEEELLLPPP MMMEEE...PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME..."

I was deprived of oxygen. I felt dizzy. The shadows grew to such a height that it surrounded me completely. It was difficult for me to make out my surroundings. It seemed I was being devoured by the black holes.

My eyes were sore and wet with tears. Burning scratches and gaping wounds covered my entire body.

Giving up, I decided to retire to sleep. The shadows formed a huge tornado around my body. It swept me off the ground and I was imbibed by darkness.

* * *

I woke up from my nightmare with a bloodcurdling scream.

"NO NO NO PLASE HELP ME MOM...DONT LET ME GO...HELP ME..."

And then I opened my eyes and saw that I was nowhere else but in my own house, in my own bedroom, safe and sound.

Another ephialtes... How long would they haunt me?

 **A/N**

 **Hi there! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter (fingers crossed), albeit, it wasn't very exciting. But don't you worry, it'll get better as the story progresses, I promise. Please review and share your thoughts. I would love to hear them! Also this is my first story, I really need your support! :D**

 **Thankyou again for stopping by... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hello there, my lovely readers! Hope you will like this chapter. Just for clarification, the first few chapters (perhaps the first 2-3) won't be very action packed...and as promised it'll get better as the story progresses. Just let me know what do you think of the story. Your support means a lot to me :D**

 _I woke up from my nightmare with a bloodcurdling scream._

 _"NO NO NO PLEASE HELP ME MOM...DONT LET ME GO...HELP ME..."_

 _And then I opened my eyes and saw that I was nowhere else but in my own house, in my own bedroom, safe and sound._

 _Another ephialtes... How long would they haunt me?_

My mom stormed into my room and came towards me with hurried steps.

"Baby, are you all right? What happened? I thought you were in danger...that someone attacked you. I was scared to death. I..." She said in one breath. There was immense fear in her eyes.

"Mom I'm okay, don't worry. It's just a bad dream. Don't get so traumatized." I assured her but Mom didn't seem convinced.

"Wh...What did you dream about?" She asked, afraid to hear my answer. Mom was in complete trauma. Her eyes welled up with tears. Her expression suggested that a poignant memory bothered her.

Why was she so afraid all of a sudden? It's just a bad dream, wasn't it? There was nothing to worry about? It was not that the shadows would come here and attack me anyway. So? What was so wrong about the dream? Everyone had their own nightmares...

"Answer me, Bella" She demanded. Mom seemed so vulnerable and fragile. I didn't want to hurt her anymore. And, anyway it was just a dream.

"Mom it was nothing. Can we just forget about it." I said, looking deep into her eyes and trying my best to convince her. "It's useless to burden yourself with unnecessary anxiety."

"But...but.."

"Mom, trust me. It was nothing. I just dreamt of a lonely beach where the sea water was dragging me to the depths of the ocean. That's it! Nothing else." I said. Though it was partly true, I didn't give her the veracious account.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes still expressing uncertainty.

"Yes mom, now please stop worrying about these stupid stuff...Anyway, what's the time?"

"It's almost 8:30 a.m." she said with a questioning look. "Why?"

"Holy shit! I have my Trig test today. Damn it! I need to hurry. Mom please could you make me some breakfast in about..." I glanced at the clock hung on the wall "...5 minutes?" I asked.

"Sure, honey. Get ready quickly, okay?" she said in a small voice.

"Okay mom."

Mom went out of my room and shut the door behind her. I was pretty sure that my mom wasn't really convinced, despite my assurances.

I was just a month or two old when my dad had died. Ever since my dad's death, my mom had been very protective of me. She wouldn't let me mingle with anyone and everyone. She made sure that she knew a person 'very well' before I befriended him or her. She wouldn't let me party or go for an outing with my friends. I wasn't allowed to leave the house after sunset. There were so many other rules enforced by my mother, and frankly speaking, I hated her for that. For not allowing me to lead a normal teenage life. I wanted to escape from this four-wall-cage, party with my friends, sneak out with my boyfriend, kiss him passionately till we were left breathless and enjoy my life without any distress. But, unfortunately none of the above described my life. All I could do was stay confined in my-mom's-built prison and brood over my losses.

But, somewhere deep in my core, I believed that my mom had good reasons for her actions, albeit, I didn't really support her.

I, reluctantly, pulled myself out of my bed and headed for the washroom. I took a quick shower, wore a pair of my favourite black denim jeans and oxford shirt and stood in front of the floor length mirror. My tired eyes stared back at me in complete shock. I looked drained, my auburn hair looked like a bird's nest. I looked...MISERABLE. I tried to comb my messy hair as fast as I could. My hair had kept me so engrossed that I was hardly aware of the **dark shadows** forming behind the mirror.

I was petrified and scared to death. I backed away from the mirror, stumbled and fell on the floor. The shadows were terrifying. **PITCH BLACK DARK SHADOWS.** The same shadows which haunted me in my dreams. But, how was that possible? It was just a dream, wasn't it?

The dark shadows scared me out of my wits. The shadows reached out to me, trying to imbibe me in its darkness. A chill ran down my spine and I backed away. As if trying to defend myself, I brought my hands in front of me and the next thing that happened surprised me more. A bright light illuminated my entire room. I could hardly open my eyes.

Next everything happened in the blink of an eye. The gleaming light was chasing away the dark shadows. It looked like a war happening between light and darkness, good and evil. The shadows slowly started disappearing in the glistering light, as if afraid of its brightness. If it hadn't been for the scary shadows, I would have admired the bright light that irradiated my room.

The last of the shadows vanished into thin air with an uproarious and deafening sound. I covered my ears with my hands and closed my eyes, unable to handle the ear-splitting sound anymore.

* * *

It seemed forever when I finally opened my eyes. Mom was staring at me with extreme concern.

"Why did you shout, Bella? Did something happen again?"

I stared at the mirror and then turned my head to have a clear view of my entire room.

The shadows, the light, everything was gone. For a moment I thought that I was imagining things but...but everything seemed so real. I was going insane. My head was throbbing.

"Bella, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine mom."

"What happened?" She asked again.

"Nothing, just...uh...just saw a cockroach with its four other family members." I said trying to lighten the tension in the room (Though, I wasn't afraid of cockroaches, that was the best excuse I could come up with. Implausible or not.)

"Oh, Bella..." She said, trying to suppress her laughter."Don't worry, I'm going to call the pest control team soon." I wished I could tell her the truth.

"Now, common, your breakfast is ready. You have a test today, don't you? Common hurry up. I'll be waiting downstairs."

My mom went out leaving me alone in my room. I collected my things and reached the door when I glanced back and made a quick check of entire room. No, there's nothing. Maybe it was my imagination. But, it seemed so real.

Though the joke about the cockroach seemed to lighten my mood to a small extent, that 'unsettling fear' found its way in my heart.

SOMETHING WAS DEFINITELY WRONG!

 **A/N**

 **So, what do you think of this chapter? Was it good enough? What do you think will happen next? Let me know in the reviews section...**

 **Thank you for reading...:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there my lovely readers...**

 **Errrrr... I know I had said that I would update soon but, you know, study pressure and exams could be bitches.**

 **So, as I've got rid of all the unavoidable circumstances that I'd come across...**

 ***drums beating*clears throat***

 **Let me present the** ** _third chapter_** **in the "Dark Shadows"**

 **Happy Reading :D**

"Bella Swan?" The teacher called out my name, expecting me to respond to the roll call. But, unfortunately, I was stuck somewhere between the real world and my imagination. Ever since the incident in my room, where the shadows tried to attack me, I wasn't able to save myself from drifting deep into my thoughts. What did the shadows want from me? More importantly, how did they even exist? I mean such shadows, creatures, monsters, vampires, faeries, werewolves, all existed somewhere in the fantasy world, or in stories, perhaps. I didn't even expect them to exist in the real world, let alone turning up on my doorstep to say "Hi, you must be Bella? We are the dark shadows. Do not try to mess around with us or we'll hurt you. BEWARE...YOU CHOOSE THE SCARE!"(in an ominous voice) Huh? Did I just quote the famous saying from 'The Goosebumps' series. Those really awkward series where you wouldn't actually get goosebumps but laugh hysterically at the stupidity of the characters involved. What a shame !

"Bella Swan?" the teacher called me again, his voice louder than usual.

I drifted back to reality with a start. I realised that everyone was staring at me. What was going on?

"Respond to the teacher," my best friend, Tina, whispered from beside me, " or else you'll be dead..."

And then the realisation struck me that I was in my history class, which was being conducted by none other than The-Great-Asshat-Of-The-World Mr. Patrick. He was the kind of person who everyone tried to avoid but failed. The students tried their best to be in his good books. 'Cause that was the only way to survive in the school. (Believe me, I'm not exaggerating)

He wore huge baggy shirts and loose pantaloons. He preferred vintage style of clothing. Thick, black glasses rested on his nose and his hair was already graying. Altogether, he looked like a big fat scary hen. Uggghhh...

"Bella Swan, meet me after this class. I don't want to hear any excuses. You better have some good explanation for yourself. Have I made myself clear?" He held an authority in his voice.

All I could do was nod to let the old scary man know that I had understood him.

And...The stupid bell had to ring at that very moment. How convincing! It was my day after all. Yes, it was my birthday. Everything was supposed to be happy and merry. But, even angels had their wicked plans for selective people. Except Tina, no one, NOT EVEN A SINGLE PERSON (which also included my mom) had given me birthday wishes. It was MY DAY after all right? Right.

"Don't worry...He's not that scary." Tina smiled at me reassuringly.

"You wanna bet on that sweetheart?" I asked her in a killer sweet voice.

"Errrr...No" she said.

"I thought so." I smiled, but this time it was a genuine smile.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. Now go. He's glaring at us." she said.

I walked with careful steps towards him. Even in that cold chilly weather, I was perspiring.

Nervousness was my greatest foe. Be it an examination, competition or a meeting with a teacher, if I was nervous, I was doomed. So I tried my best to calm my nerves. I couldn't let my foe manage my emotions. Not now. Not ever.

"So, Ms. Swan. Do you have something to say for yourself?" He asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"I...I...I'm..." I stammered.

"Yes? I'm listening."

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Pardon?"

"I said I'm sorry for not paying attention in History class. I accept I was distracted. But, I promise it won't happen again. I...I'm sorry." I blurted out.

"Okay." He said, with same surprising calm voice which didn't exist ten minutes ago when our History class was on.

"So I can go now?" I asked in a low voice, surprised at how easily he let go of this with just an 'Okay' !

"Yes you can, but, Bella..." He actually addressed me with my first name! He usually addressed me as 'Ms. Swan' or 'Bella Swan'.

"can I ask you something?"

"Umm...sure"

"Is something bothering you. Something which isn't supposed to happen. Something which is scary enough and the reason for your nightmares?" He asked me, with the same calm voice. He narrowed his eyes while he was speaking. It seemed that he suspected me to be a criminal. What was wrong with the old man? Where was the threatening old man who scared the shit out of everyone? Or was it the fact that I was dreaming? I pinched myself quite hard and realised that all of it was true.

But why was he asking me such questions? Did he know about The...

No it couldn't be...it couldn't be. I shook my head vigorously.

"What? What happened?" He asked.

"Umm...no nothing...Nothing is bothering me Mr. Patrick. Everything is fine. Thank you for asking." I plastered a smile on my worried features. "May I go now?"

"Yes...yes...you may go now." He said absent mindedly, rubbing his forehead as if he had a severe headache.

I nodded and rushed out of the room immediately. Why was Mr. Patrick acting so strange all of a sudden? What had gotten into him? Why did he seem to care so much? Did he actually know something about the shadows? No, I didn't think so. It couldn't be. IMPOSSIBLE.

"So how did it go?" Tina asked.

I almost ran into her. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you coming." I said, wiping away a drop of sweat from my forehead.

"You never do, duh. You always seem to be lost in your thoughts. You know in you own mind world?"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes, it destroys this dramatic moment." she pouted.

I almost laughed, "Your dramatic moment is better off when destroyed."

"Okay, let's keep it aside for now. Answer my question first. What did the Scary Man say?" Tina asked, making a gesture with her hand in the air to accentuate 'Scary Man'.

"Oh nothing. Just that whether anything was bothering me. The best part was he didn't seem angry at all and didn't even yell at me. Isn't such amazing stuff considered magic?" I laughed.

She snorted. "Sure it is magic. Isn't magic everywhere? When you least expect things to happen, they happen...and that as well in unexpected ways, don't you agree Bella?" She said with slight amusement in her voice, a sly smile playing on her lips.

What exactly was happening? Firstly my mother, then Mr. Patrick and again Tina. Why was everyone acting so weird? Even if, Tina's way of talking sounded weird, I decided to overlook it.

"I'm not a magic user so no, I don't know whatever that you're talking about. Anyway, you are coming to my house to hangout tonight, aren't you?" I asked Tina, who was giving me a suspicious look. She recovered from her thoughts immediately and said, this time a sad look painted on her face,

"Errr...Bella, I'm sorry I didn't inform you sooner but I'm going out with Rick tonight. I know I promised to spend time with you but...but I just couldn't say no when he asked me out. I'm sorry, I really am."

That hurt...a lot. My mom forgot about my birthday, and the few friends I had didn't seem to care much. Only Tina remembered, but it didn't take her much time to abandon me for the entire night. I thought we would hang out, watch movies and eat our favourite KFC chicken. But, that wasn't going to happen anymore. She had her own plans and I would spend my birthday ALONE. But, I couldn't blame her. She liked Rick...A LOT. So her heart must have prohibited her from turning him down. Albeit, I didn't really mind, I was used to being a loner. She was the only close friend I had. Thank my mum for my lack of social skills.

"That's okay, Tina. Don't worry. I'm going to have a blast on my own." I smiled.

"May I asked how will you do that?" She snorted.

"By doing homework, ofcourse!" I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey don't roll your eyes. It punctures my dramatic moment." I said imitating her tone.

She laughed and I joined her.

"Okay, so I'll meet you tomorrow then?" she asked, biting her lips nervously.

"Ofcourse." I hugged her and wished her luck.

"Happy Birthday, Bella. Have a blast!" the same sly smile playing on her lips. What exactly was this girl planning.

"Sure, I will."

She turned on her heels and sprinted towards the parking area, her auburn hair shone in the afternoon winter sun. Tina was inhumanely attractive, her beautiful features prominent with high cheekbones and sharp jawlines. Her skin was pale and her ocean blue eyes seemed to hold deep secrets. Secrets which no one could recover. Perhaps, not even me.

"See you soon Bella." she said from over her shoulder and waved at me.

I smiled and waved back at her.

I fetched my phone from my bag and sent a quick message to my mom...

 _Will be home late. Have some work in the library. See you later. And please don't worry!_

* * *

I walked down the narrow street hoping to reach home soon. Staying back after school wasn't a wise choice after all. My teeth chattered when the angry wind hit against my body. I shivered and rubbed my hands on my forearms, trying to gain some warmth. But, it did not help. All I could think of was my bed and my quilt. I longed to hide myself in my warm bed. But, my imagination was interrupted by a strong wind slapping my face.

"S...st...stup...stupid s..s..tupid s...s...tupid weather, s..s..tupid b...bre...reeze, s...s..tupid me s...s..st..tupid everything" I shivered.

The street was deserted. Not a single person could be caught in sight. What could be the reason?

Oh...

 _'No one is as stupid as you Bella...Ofcourse it's freezing outside. Only a lunatic would love to stay outside in this biting weather.'_ I rolled my eyes at my own self as I thought of the possibilities of me being a lunatic.

First the shadows and then subject to the crazy demeanour of mom, Mr. Patrick and Tina. Big round of applaud for me.

I didn't realise that I reached home already. But, as I was walking down the avenue to my house, I stopped dead on tracks. There was something different about the atmosphere. My house was eerily calm. No sound could be heard except the rustling leaves and the whistling of winds. There was absolutely pin drop silence. As I was approaching the entrance with careful steps, a wave of nervousness hit me. My boots made a rough loud sound against the red brick road. My foe (a.k.a nervousness) made me feel even more cold than before. I shivered terribly. The lights in our garden wasn't lit like it usually was. Only the exalted moon was shining high up in sky, casting it's light on earth. _'Full Moon'_ I thought.

Not only in the garden, but also in my house, no lights were switched on, which was, in fact, offbeat. Mom wasn't the kind of person who preferred darkness to light (unlike me). What actually happened here? Wasn't mom home? But she would tell me if she was out in any case. Yes, she would, I was sure.

What happened then? I hoped she's alright. I hoped that the Dar...

I gasped at the sudden realisation. The Dark Shadows...Did they come again? Did they hurt my mother? I had to make sure she was okay. I scampered to the front porch and stopped abruptly in front of the door. At first, I knocked gently, "Mom, I'm home." But, no one answered.

"Mom?" I called her, louder than before. No answer, again.

I decided to try and open the door from outside, but, when I turned the knob of the door, I was surprised to see that the door was open. Huh? Was there any visitor at my house? Why else would it remain open? When I opened the door wide, it made a loud squeaking sound at the hinges. Yes, my house was huge and ancient, perhaps, passed down the line of generation.

Mom said that there was something different about this house. That was partly the reason why she denied to leave the house and move into a smaller apartment, after dad passed away. The major reason was she had lot of memories attached to this house which she couldn't afford to leave behind. I really sympathized with my mother. She was, in fact, the strongest woman I had come across. She brought me up and played the role of a loving mother as well as a responsible father. She was the best woman I had ever seen and I respect her.

"Mom?" I called out again. All the lights were switched off. I moved to switch board and fumbled with the switches.

 _Why are the god damned lights switched off?_ I thought and groaned annoyingly.

Finally, I switched on the lights and turned around half expecting the shadows, instead of my mother, to welcome me at my humble residence when...

 _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Bella..."_

 **A/N**

 **Soooooo...what do you think? It's her birthday after all. I'm not that cruel to spoil her birthday...Who do you think is there? Anything can happen, right? *ominous voice*evil laughter***

 **So what do you think will happen next? Let me know ;)**

 **And what do you think of Tina? Do let me know ;)**

 **You know, I don't bite. Please review if you like, love or hate this story. I just need to know what you think...**

 **Review just to let me know you are reading. Else, all the work that I put into this is of no use. :)**

 **And, I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors.**

 **Thank you for reading... :D**

 **P.S. For waiting patiently and supporting this story, I'll update a bonus chapter. So…..you don't have to wait another day or two for the next update. (Did I just save you from a cliffy ;)…LOL)**

 **Anyway Please…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo...**

 **Here I am again... Hello there my dearest readers (waves happily)**

 **So here is the fourth chapter in the DARK SHADOWS and let me inform you already, this is one of the most important chapters, where, you could say, 'everything' is gonna happen. You get a hint right, from the summary of the story?**

 **So as I had promised the story will get better as it progresses, and Chapter 4 is that first step. Hopefully you will like it. Please bear with me...Bella really needs you ;)**

 **So, without any further ado, here comes Chapter 4 in the Dark Shadows...**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 _Why are the god damned lights switched off?_ _I thought and groaned annoyingly._

 _Finally, I switched on the lights and turned around half expecting the shadows, instead of my mother, to welcome me at my humble residence when..._

 _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA..."_

I stared at them in utter bewilderment. Well, _them_ included Tina, Mom, and some of my classmates who were very good friends with Tina! 'Acquaintances' would be the correct word for me and my classmates.(Well I couldn't help it. I lacked social skills, remember? Not a member of _huge-friend-circle_ society)

I assumed everyone was invited to whatever Tina and Mom had arranged. A party, perhaps. I looked around to get a clear look of my house and the invited members who were clapping, cheering and singing birthday wishes to me. I was shocked when I realised that Rick had also been invited. Great!

The decorations of the house was really impressive. It was decorated with red and white balloons. The boring, old, white window curtains were changed to a much more interesting shade of red - dusty red, perhaps. The huge crystal chandelier, which was hung in the middle of the ceiling, was cleaned of dirt and spider web. The yellow light of the chandelier cast its glow over the red oriental carpets, defining it's intricate designs. My eyes darted towards the fireplace. Dad's picture smiled at me from above the mantelpiece. He was, indeed, a handsome man. He was hero who died at a very young age, fighting a war. Mom never mentioned, but, I had always assumed that my Dad was in the Army. What else could war mean?

 _"Your dad was a very good person, Bella" Mom said wearing a distant look on her face. 'He was fighting a war, for his people, for me, for you.' she said, as a tear rolled down her cheeks. She wiped it away immediately._

 _I was three years old then. Unable to understand what she had meant, I asked, "Didh he die, Mommy?" with lot of difficulty in pronunciation. Tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't say anything._

 _After a few counted minutes she said, "Sleep, my dear Ro. Go to sleep." She started humming a lullaby._

 _I closed my eyes but couldn't sleep. "Mommy?"_

 _"Hmm.."_

 _"Pleash don't cry. Babiesh like me cry. Not big people."_

 _She smiled. "Go to sleep sweetheart, go to sleep."_

 _I closed my eyes. She started humming again._

 _"You know you have his eyes, your dad's. Those dark brown eyes which showed nothing but courage and strong determination. You remind me of him Bella..."_

 _After a long pause she continued -_

 _"Bella, I really hope that when you grow up, you will make the correct choice, like your Dad did. You will not fall under any trap and work only to fulfill your selfish needs. Promise me Bella, promise me." She sobbed._

 _Before I could ask her what she had meant, sleep claimed me and darkness covered my mind horizon._

My mind drifted back to reality when I heard someone calling out my name. It was Tina.

"Bellaaaa...I'm so happy.", she sang, in her usual cheery voice which was, sometimes, too sweet to bear "It's your birthday...Yaay! You're turning sixteen...double yaay!"

I laughed, "Thanks. Was this all your idea?"

"Ofcourse! Who else do you think could work with such perfection?" She said and flipped her hair back dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you not to roll your eyes. It punctures my dramatic moment." She huffed angrily, which, I could bet, was meant to be dramatic.

"Okay, okay. Sorry bae. But, tell me, why were you planning a surprise party? You could've atleast informed me, so that...you know, I could have a fashion backup."

"Why do you need a fashion backup when Tina is here?" she said proudly. Well, when Tina said that, she wasn't exaggerating. She was, in fact, "The Fashion Queen" of our school. I, on the other hand, was interested in denim jeans and dull coloured T-shirts. Nothing bright or fancy.

Tina wore a sequin-covered gladiator decolletage with chic cutouts for subtle exposure, illusion sweetheart neckline, deep scoop design to the rear, and a sexy body-conscious silhouette to finish. Not the kind of dress I preferred, but, it definitely suited her.

"You mean..."

"Yes, I mean I have bought a dress for you already." She said, nodding her head with pride. "Now may I have the honour to take you to your room and help you with the dress? Please?"

"But..."

"No buts and no tuts..."

" But..."

"Ms. Swan don't you understand simple English?"

"Yes I do, I was just trying to ask, or rather clarify that there is no such word as 'tuts' in English." I said with a smirk.

"WhatsoeverIdon'tcare" She said very fast. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yes, mother." I made an exasperated groan and followed her to my room. This girl had the capacity to raise hell. Ooff !

* * *

"Do you really think I look good?" I asked Tina, as I stood in front of the floor length mirror, turning from my right to left to examine my dress. I had never tried on a dress, that too, a long one. The dress that Tina picked out for me was beautiful, indeed. It was an elegant sweetheart burgundy, long, open back satin dress with removable lace jacket. I refused to accept it at first but then she insisted and I couldn't deny. _"Take it," she said "take it as your birthday gift, please." And, as usual, her puppy dog eyes never failed her._

"Of course you look good. Good will be a vast understatement. You look really really beautiful!" She said with deep sincerity and I realised that she wasn't overemphasizing or bantering.

"Thankyou," I blushed.

"Now let me do your makeup for Christ' sake!" she pleaded.

"NO"

"Bella.."

"I said NO. When I say a NO, it means a straight NO. My decisions are not negotiable under this topic. That's it. End of discussion." I HATED makeup. No scratch that. I DETESTED makeup. It was something that annoyed me, really.

"C'mon Bella, just little bit eye shadow won't cause any harm." She said

"It's not about harm. I abominate the very idea of makeup. So NO ; NO MAKEUP !"

"Fine fine. You win. Arrgghh !"

"Good. Now that we're done, let's head downstairs. I wanna meet my mom."

"Okay let's go. But, before that, change your shoes into that pair of heels." She said, pointing towards a pair of stilettos which was kept at the corner of the room, on the floor. "You can't expect a girl to wear canvas shoes with a beautiful dress, can you?"

"No, of course not." I rolled my eyes.

She smirked and walked out of my room. I quickly put on the glittery pair of shoes and headed downstairs. My room was on the first floor and Mom's was on same floor just opposite to mine.

The party had already begun. I looked around, trying to spot the auburn hair girl, Tina, who abandoned me in my room. Stupid Tina!

"My dear friends, may I have your attention please?" I heard someone say over the microphone. I turned around and saw Tina, who was standing on a temporary-built podium, ready to make a birthday speech, perhaps. I laughed at the idea of Tina making a speech. IMPOSSIBLE!

"Today, as you know, we've gathered here to celebrate my best friend, Isabella's birthday, a.k.a 'Bella'. She's an awesome friend and a beautiful daughter. I could make out that she's the 'one' her mother had ever asked for, ever cared for. Isn't it Mrs. Swan?" Tina shouted from the other end of the room.

I looked around and spotted my mother amongst the huge crowd of nearly hundred and fifty people.(Yeah! Tina knew that many people 'personally'!) Renee Swan, a name which I'd never forget in a hundred lifetimes. She's the only reason I was alive. The only reason I never missed Dad. She was my 'everything'. She had never let me feel incomplete, that some part of me was missing. She made me complete.

I stared at the woman. Tears streamed down my eyes. Mom looked at me and started moving towards me, her eyes shining with tears. And, so did I. When she stood in front of me, I noticed that my mom's skin was almost wrinkled. She was aging. The burden on her shoulders was always too much for her to bear, but she stayed strong. She was always there for me when I needed her. She offered me her shoulder when I needed to cry. Even though, I didn't acknowledge a small part of her decision where she didn't allow me to have a social life like a normal teenager, I loved her. I loved her the most and that was all.

I hugged her tight and she hugged me back with the same force. I didn't want to let go of her.

"I love you Mom." I didn't know what was the reason of this sudden emotional overflow, but I didn't overthink about it. Maybe it was just that I had turned sixteen and Mom was happy about. I wasn't sure though, because what she said next confused me more.

"I love you too, Bella. I love you so much that I would do anything for you." She loosened her hold around me and looked right into my eyes. Tina was saying something over the microphone but I didn't seem to care. All that mattered now was Mom and her words.

"Listen to me carefully, Bella." She said in a serious tone, her black eyes showed the same fear like it did the other day when I woke up from my nightmare with an earsplitting scream; when she suspected my dream to be something dangerous.

I nodded, to let her know that I was listening.

"I cannot tell you the entire detail, but today is the day when they'll come for you Bella. They're gonna take you. They'd promised that they would when you'll turn sixteen. And today is the day. Please tell me you'll be alright. Run away, get help, do anything but DO NOT decline into their hands, Bella. They are dangerous people and they'll kill you if you don't give them what they want. And what they want is your soul and your power." I wore a surprised look on my face. Powers? What powers? What was she talking about?

"Yes Bella, Powers." she answered as if reading my mind. "You have strong powers Bella, very strong powers. You must learn to harness them. Try your best Bella. Do not give in, no matter what...Try..."

But she couldn't complete her sentence, she was interrupted by a dreadful scream from the other end of the room. Mom turned around and her expression changed from perturbation to complete horror.

 **DARK SHADOWS...**

I was terror stricken. Never did I see so many of them gathered together. They were gradually expanding from every corner of the room. I could feel the tension radiating out of my mother's body. She was having a cold feet, I was sure, but she did not make the mistake of showing the horror in her eyes. That was the point, I guessed. Perhaps, the shadows could smell terror and would tear a person up into bits and pieces; or, maybe, imbibe a person into their inescapable darkness: from where no one could return. The only thing I had in mind was to make myself ready for the worst case scenarios.

"Listen, Bella. You must go and hide. You understand me. You won't stay here. Go, go.."she insisted

"No I'm not going Mommy. I won't abdicate you just to fulfill my selfish needs." her eyes widened in surprise.

"Remember what you had told me Mom, when I was three, that I should never do anything out of selfishness? So here I am. I will help you Mom. No matter what. I will protect you."

"You must understand...", Mom tried to say, but was interrupted by another bloodcurdling scream. This time it was Tina.

"Bella, help me please. What's happening? Please help me Ro" she cried. She was being engulfed by the shadows. Not only she, but everyone in the room, including Mom and I. The shadows tried to reach out to me, but I moved out of their way and fell down, the mosaic floor cool against my skin. The shadows didn't stop. They made their way towards me, slowly, peacefully, without making any sound, as if nothing about them was scary. But, their silence made them more scary than ever.

I backed away from them using my elbow. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't stand up on my feet.

"Isssabbelllaaa...", The shadows hissed. "Why have you been running away? Don't you understand the importance of your soul? We, the DARK SHADOWS are here to feed on your soul. You cannot essssccaappeee..." It said with a terrifying evil laughter. Shivers ran down my spine. I was perplexed and panic-stricken. The shadows could talk, or rather hiss. They were going to feed on my soul and I had nothing to do. The only thing I could do was call for my mother.

"MOM.." I shouted. "Mom, please help me." In that chaos, I doubted whether she could hear me.

I looked around. Everyone in the room, one after the other, were falling to the ground. Their eyes closed, skin blue and pale. It seemed their energy was drained out of them. I looked around confusingly.

 _What is happening?_ I thought.

"That is what will happen to you Issabbelllaaa..."The shadow hissed again. I looked at it with complete horror. "Their soul has been taken. They are dead!"

"NOOO..." I shouted. "Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want?" I snarled angrily.

"We want your sssoul.."

"You useless piece of shit. If you want to take my soul, then just go ahead, kill me. Why do you need to kill innocent people?" I said in an incandescent voice.

"YOU are an useless piece of shit, YOU fool. Do not underestimate us. Your unforgivable demeanour might lead to serious consequences. Remember that!"

"I'm not afraid of you.."

"Oh?" the shadow laughed, "but you are, I can smell it. The sssweet burning ssssmell of terror..." the shadow hissed.

I wanted to say something in return when, suddenly, the entire room was plunged into darkness; all the lights went off. I could hear the shouts and screams of the few people who were still alive.

 _Why was this happening to me? My house? Why me?_ I thought. _If only I could save everyone..if only.._

In the thick darkness, I could almost feel that the shadows were retreating. I heaved a sigh of relief.

 _Atleast it will buy me some time to think!_ But, my thoughts were interrupted when I realised that behind the huge mass of retreating shadows, the silhouette of dark robed figures were visible. I was petrified.

I stood up on my feet with great difficulty. The entire room was in chaos. Some people lay on the ground lifeless, some were tired and some mourned the death of their dear friends. I could hear some of my school mates cry, _'Come back, please, please come back..' , 'No, you can't leave me...'_

I couldn't bear the weight of pain in my heart and looked away. I spotted my mother. Her dishevelled clothes and matted hair suggested that she was fighting, against the shadows, perhaps.

 _How much did I really know my Mom? Is she even the woman that I know...or a stranger?_ I thought sadly when my eyes fixated on the dark hooded figures.

Their presence in the room made me shiver. The figures wore long grey cloak, their faces covered wth their hoods. They carried a scythe with a long, curved metal blade that blazed in fire, and a hilt with a hand guard, perhaps used for thrusting, striking or KILLING people.

I gasped in horror. _Who are they? Was Mom talking about them?_ I thought.

My eyes darted towards my mom. I tried to read her expression. It was a mixture of fear, agony and extreme hatred. She caught me looking at her and she mouthed _'RUN'._

But, I didn't move an inch. I wasn't going to abandon her when she needed me the most.

 _"Renee Swan? What a pleasant surprise. Really nice to meet you after so many years."_ whispered one of them in an ominous voice.

"I'm afraid, it's not the same for me. What have you come for?" she said without any emotion.

"Ohh don't be so hateful against us. Martha..."

"Tell Martha I don't have anything that might be of her interest." Mom interrrupted.

"Oh? but you do." I could almost imagine him smirking.

 _Who the hell is Martha? And who the hell are you?_ I wanted to ask but did not dare to open my mouth. Mom would know better how to handle them. Suddenly, I realised that Tina wasn't there in the room. _Where is she? I hope she's still aliv..._

 _STOP, don't be so morbid_. I chided myself. _Of course she's alive, maybe she managed to escape somehow. Good._

"What do you mean I do. I don't..." Mom tried to say but was interrupted.

"Sssshhhhh...ofcourse you do. YOUR DAUGHTER. Where is she? Hand her over to us and we'll be gone. Forever." He said in a mocking tone.

"No, you will never have my daughter, NOT NOW, NOT EVER." Mom snarled.

I felt his gaze moved towards me. "Isn't that your daughter, Renee?"

Mom looked horrified. "umm..uhh..No...No"

But their leader (the one who was speaking, I supposed) already commanded his army.

"Take her. And..." his gaze turned back to my Mom, " KILL HER."

"NOOOOOO...NO don't do this please. I'll come with you, but, don't kill my mom." I begged, both of my hands held tight by the hooded figures.

"You webers have no right to take my daughter away, you hear me? Martha's thirst for power is going to destroy her."

"Shut up, you BITCH." No this wasn't good, the leader was getting annoyed.

"And you," he pointed at me, "you are going to come with us and she," pointing back to my Mom, "is going to die. You understand me?"

"No please don't do this. Please leave her alone." I pleaded and begged and cried, but, my hands were tied and I could do nothing. I watched two of the WEBERS (that was what Mom called them) move towards my mom. They were going to behead her with their terrifying swords when suddenly the Earth started shaking.

 _EARTHQUAKE?_ I thought. _What is this fuss all about? First trying to kidnap me, then trying to kill my mom, and now Earthquake?_

"What's happening?" asked the leader. _So this isn't his doing._

The room was again in chaos. People were running around, perhaps looking for an exit. Everyone was shouting, crying, praying. The dead were getting stamped but nobody seemed to care. The chandelier was shaking as if it would get detached from the ceiling and fall upon us at any time without a warning.

"Let's kill her and get over with it, fast. NOW." I heard him order his army. The two webers, chosen to kill my mom, gave a stiff nod and approached her again when, suddenly, in the blink of an eye, I saw two dark figures, one with fiery hair and the other with white hair jump in front of my mom, out of nowhere, trying to protect her from the webers!

"Oh come on, Aro, not so fast. The real fight is yet to begin!"

 **A/N**

 **Soooo...**

 **That was the longest chapter till date. Since it was getting too lengthy, I decided to divide it into two chapters, instead of one.**

 **So, what do you think of the webers? SCHATTENWEBERS? ;) and of Aro (the leader)? ^_^ and what do you think will happen next? Comment please ! let me hear your thoughts :D**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Hope we meet again.**


End file.
